


Cookie Run ABDL Headcanons

by Cardinal25



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, Diapers, Headcanon, Other, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardinal25/pseuds/Cardinal25
Summary: Headcanons and small stories of ABDL cookies!





	Cookie Run ABDL Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from DeviantArt.

**Blackberry Cookie** \- Founder, and owner of the Cookie Run Daycare where cookies of all ages and sizes come to relax and reminisce their days of being a cookie baby.  
**Disclaimer: Some of these cookies relate to the daycare, and some do it in the comfort of their own homes.   
**  
Commons  
  
**Gingerbrave** \- Was a caretaker at first, until someone sabotaged his drink, forcing him to use a diaper. He finds out that ABDL can be a perfect stress reliever for himself.   
  
**Gingerbright **\- Mostly a caretaker of Strawberry, but sometimes she likes to lay back in a diaper and have playtime with Strawberry. She urges her to make friends and helps her out.  
**Strawberry **\- Very shy at making friends at the Cookie Run daycare, and using her diaper in front of other littles.  
  
**Skater **\- Too cool for diapers or babysitting.  
  
Rares  
  
**Princess - **Found very weird poofy underwears in her kingdom one day. She wears them, and shows them to Knight Cookie.  
**Knight** \- He laughs when Princess showed him, and told her that they were "Portable Bathrooms."  
  
**Alchemist **\- Wears diapers on busy nights of hers when she's experimenting.  
**Vampire **\- Walks in on Alchemist wetting her diaper, and teases her to the ends of the earth.  
**Cherry **\- Is a diaper buddy with Alchemist.  
  
**Ninja** \- His ninja suit is actually just pajamas that his grandmother got him. When he first became a bounty hunter, the bounty hunters gave him a diaper, saying it was for "stakeouts and spying." His first time wetting the diaper was in his house. The diaper leaked as the bounty hunters gave him the thinnest diaper they had to mess with him.  
  
**Gumball **\- The best finger painter in the cookie run daycare!  
  
**Pistachio - **She tries her best to be a caretaker in her offtime to help her anger issues.  
  
**Muscle** \- On speed dial if an emergency happens and a crib full of babies needs to be carried out.  
  
Epics  
  
**Walnut - **Master Diaptective! When she's not doing detective work, she's in a separate, room of her house, which is a nursery, and loves her plushies.  
**Roguefort** \- Evil mastermind caught by Walnut! Although... they seem like close friends... maybe even diaper buddies!  
**Grapefruit **\- A close friend of Walnut since elementary. During a game od truth or dare, Walnut shows... an interesting room of hers. When playing detective with Walnut, she gets really desperate. The bathroom was open and working, however, the floors were slippery. Grapefruit wets herself, and gets convinced to wear a diaper until her clothes were washed. She never said she didn’t like the diapers however...  
**Lemon **\- Cool-ass friends with Grapefruit. They skate together, eat together, and hang out together so many times! Although, when Lemon tried asking her out, she declined, already having a girlfriend. He eventually comes out as gay himself after getting a text and lying it was "confidental." One day, he and Grapefruit infiltrate Orange and Lime Cookies' house. Lemon goes into Orange's closet and tries on a diaper because he was just so curios. They all find out after they got caught, and Orange let them off the hook, giving a free pack of diapers in return. When he returns to Hero Cookie's house, he reveals he has a diaper, to which he figures out Hero does as well!  
**Hero **\- Wears diapers under his hero suit for long patrols. Uses his freetime as a usual baby.  
**Orange **\- A long time friend of Lime, and a lover of diapers and acting like a baby. After Lime finds out, she is shocked, crying and running off. However, Lime does accept her. When Orange offers her a diaper, she just runs away. Lime then says she wants to like it, but doesn't know how. With the help of Cinnamon Cookie, Lime is hypnotized, and Orange is free to tell her whoever she is. Don't worry, it was only for two days, and Lime eventually got her revenge.  
**Lime **\- Is now a adult baby diaper lover. After she got unhypnotized, Orange gets hypnotized accidentally. She figures out she _does _like diapers. Lime then does the same thing Orange did to her, only she's been doing it for a long time and Cinnamon's been out of the city...  
**Ice Candy **\- Loving girlfriend of her two babies, Grapefruit and Walnut. Is happy to take care of them and act as a motherly figure.  
  
**Roll Cake **\- Loves his "little bro!" Hurts anyone who bullies or threatens him, and takes care of him.  
**Pancake - **Loves his "big bwothew!" Has bedwetting issues which Roll Cake is happy to solve.**  
**  
**Popcorn **\- Too many sodas... Not wanting to miss a second of a movie, she wears a diaper to compensate for the three jumbo sodas she orders every movie. Actually... she wears about 4 layers of diapers, waddling to the movie theater.  
  
**Yogurt Cream **\- Extremely stupid. The "jump off a bridge because they're diamonds at the bottom" kind of stupid. Can't even solve a child puzzle where you match the shapes with the blocks without calling over Lilac Cookie. Can't even remember where the bathroom is either! Well... at least Lilac doesn't mind giving him the "royal changes."   
**Lilac **\- Lilac hates giving him royal changes. Although... she can’t help but smile a little bit (on the inside, very rarely on the outside) at the cute idiot baby that apparently rules Yocurga.  
  
**Yoga** \- Doing all these yoga stretches really messes with her bladder... doesn't stop her from being a caretaker though!  
  
**Tiger Lily** \- While scavenging, she finds this weirdly soft piece of cloth... A single cloth diaper is what she uses now!  
  
**Skating Queen** \- Doing figure eights and jumps all while concealing her matching blue diaper! Now that takes some skill.  
  
**Blackberry** \- Founder, and owner of the Cookie Run Daycare where cookies of all ages and sizes come to relax and reminisce their days of being a cookie baby.  
  
**Herb** \- Tries to put out the message that disposable diapers hurt the environment. Relaxes in his house mostly alone, suckling on his paci in a cloth diaper. He's even nice enough to have a real bathroom for people who don't use diapers!  
  
**Cinnamon** \- Has had real issues with his mental health after the Cheesecake Manor Mystery. Barely does any shows nowadays. Because he has not treated himself for so long, his bladder is the weakest out of the entire cookie cast. He's glad that the daycare is a safe place for him.  
  
**Cyborg** **\- **A very revolutionary cyborg that has been resuscitated from a dying cookie. During her first waking moments, a scientist tries to bring her through the life of being a cookie. First time sleeping was a "leakage" accident. She was happy that Aloe was able to help! Has never heard or seen a potty, toilet, or anything of the sorts.  
**Aloe **\- Smartest cookie alive. Although, he was bested everytime Cyborg shoved a paci in his mouth. She even convinced him to wear a diaper. And to be honest, he didn't mind.  
  
**Chili Pepper **\- Best criminal cookie alive. Until she got captured and jailed during a failed heist with Roguefort. Worst part was, she was forced to use a diaper, since the plumbing was down in the entire area. Using the diaper for the first time, she had come to see that it wasn't that bad. In fact, she liked it! A shy guard was the one who gave Chili Pepper and her cellmate the diaper in the first place, and the same guard offered pacifiers to them. She denied them, not wanting her cellmate to see. She waited for her cellmate to sleep before calling over the guard and getting the pacifier. The pacifier made her calm, and sleepy. She fell asleep in her cell, her cellmate seeing it. With the paci still in her mouth, she took out her knives and put it at her cellmate's throat. Except all of her real knives were confiscated and replaced with toy knives. Oops. When she eventually broke free, she went back to her life of crime, now using diapers and baby things. Some even say wanted posters have a picture of her with a pacifier in her mouth...  
  
Legendaries  
  
**Moonlight** \- For being a legendary, her bladder is quite the opposite. Is usually a caretaker, but wears diapers for her un-legendary bladder. She usually uses her mellow songs to make the cookies fall asleep, including herself at times.  
  
**Dark Enchantress** \- Uses her magic hands to do diaper checks, and for changing.  
  
Mix  
  
**Fairy **\- A very passionate caretaker at the Cookie Run daycare.  
**Angel **\- On her first time visiting, Angel was on the ground for what felt like a long time. She acted like a baby, and Fairy happily trained her to fly as a baby.  
  
**Rockstar **\- Cookie-world star, lead guitarist, turned soft, cute baby in the weekends. His boyfriend is happily supporting him!  
**Mint Choco **\- Caretaker and lover of Rockstar. Occasionally will join Rockstar in the babyish activities, including using diapers!

**Author's Note:**

> I skipped a lot of cookies, cause I really felt like not all of them would fit the roles of "diaper lovers."
> 
> Edit: added Chili Pepper Cookie.


End file.
